


Feel So Hot On Your Lap (Let Me Ride it Out)

by Waterbottle212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbottle212/pseuds/Waterbottle212
Summary: Jankos wasn't expecting to wake up under these circumstances; if anything, he didn't expect to be woken up for another few hours considering it was his day off of work.(But, it seems like Perkz had other things planned.)





	Feel So Hot On Your Lap (Let Me Ride it Out)

**Author's Note:**

> [thank you, for the person noticing my mistakes! this is a fanfiction from another fandom where the names where exchanged. (i asked the writer for permission) in the previous upload, a wrong version got uploaded. probably because my wifi is shit at the moment. Now it should be all better. thanks again!!]

Jankos wasn't expecting to wake up under these circumstances; if anything, he didn't expect to be woken up for another few hours considering it was his day off of work.

(But, it seems like Perkz had other things planned.)

He's dreaming of something warm, slick, almost like he was being suffocated into a dance with the black edges of his mind-like he was losing his fucking mind for that matter, but it all feels like a dream before he stirs his eyelids, propping just one open and closing it again when it suddenly feels cold. He focuses on the sound of the fan whirring-maybe the sound of saliva, also, but he's dreaming, he doesn't know anything that's happening on the other side. But, he feels sleepless, heavy, like he was heavy on something wet, almost like...

"Fuck," Jankos chokes, knocking his head back against the pillows and exposing the column of his throat when he finally gets why he was dreaming of what he was dreaming about, "god, Luka, what're you doing?"

It takes an effort to not moan loudly, especially with his pants along with his boxers pulled down to his thighs and Luka's beautiful, beautiful full lips pulled so tight around his cock in what is possibly, the best thing to wake up to. And, Jankos is quite definitely standing fully erect now that his sleepless daze dissipates from his body and his vision focuses on Perkz sprawled between his legs. The younger has his ass hitched up in the air, one hand positioned palms flat on the mattress and one holding the base of Jankos' cock-where he was seemingly, giving the best morning blowjob Jankos has ever had in his life.

"G'morning, love," Perkz mouths with a smile, hitching a breath when Jankos fists a ball of his hair in-between his fingers, "wanted to wake you up," he sucks hard, "the right way."

"Doing a great job at it." Jankos groans, pulling at the orange strands weakly when Perkz does something amazing with his mouth, tongue digging roughly at the slit of Jankos' tip

Perkz was always full of surprises, but this was definitely more than that, and Jankos has to fight the urge of wanting to already cum down Perkz' throat because the thought is so hot to begin with, and the fact that it's literally happening gives a telltale sign that this was definitely not a dream, but instead being a reality where Luka Perkovic was the best fucking boyfriend in the world. With the best ideas for wake up calls, Jankos could really get used to this.

"Thought about you while you were sleeping," Perkz pops off, taking a deep breath before sitting on his knees to play with the band of his boxer briefs, "thought about sitting in your lap and riding you." he finishes, pulling the entire fabric off his lower half, ass-naked and hard, cock springing out from underneath his briefs and slapping him on the stomach.

"God, c'mere, babe." Jankos moans, using his legs to pry off his own shorts and underwear completely, lower half of his body completely nude.

He shifts his hands up, moving them apart just enough so Perkz' hips fit inside the space. He watches with hungry eyes as Perkz moves, full, thick thighs bouncing at the motions with the bed creaking and groaning underneath their weight and soon the younger finds purchase on top of Jankos' stomach-leaning down just far enough to bite a red hickey on pale collarbones, and Jankos is already a mess. Oversensitive and wide awake, but Perkz feels like warm skies on his skin and he doesn't quite give a fuck on how messy they're being.

"Thought about how you thick you are," Perkz whispers, biting another red hickey next the one that was already blooming a deep red, "thought about how much I want you," he rocks forward, lips colliding with Jankos' throat, "thought about how good you fuck me," Jankos groans, moving his hands towards Perkz's ass where he massages the plush skin with eager hands, "I want to scream your name while I'm bouncing in your lap."

Jankos smacks Perkz' ass when the last sentence leaves the younger boy's lips, lust already pooling so deeply in his pupils and Perkz looks just the same, dark gaze with a flush of swollen pink lips. He cracks another slap on the other side, Perkz gasping just a breath's apart from Jankos' lips but it turns into a full on kiss when Jankos' index finger grazes against Perkz' entrance-on pure accident, but Jankos likes where this is going, so he doesn't complain.

They kiss open-mouthed, lips heavily dragging on lips, skin firing a hot blaze of passion against both their bodies, and Jankos feels Perkz' cock twitch on his stomach, a warm liquid seeping out letting him now just how much the boy wanted it, needed it, and craved it.

Jankos continues to spiral circles around Perkz' hole with his finger, digging up sensations that spill over his spine because Perkz' moaning, hot and heavy, eyes glittering saying 'more, please, give me more' and Jankos abides, taking his finger into his mouth to wet the digit sloppily before slipping it inside-ah, just enough, and Perkz' eyes flutter shut with a silent 'oh' barely leaving his lips.

"You're so needy, Luka," Jankos breathes, the scent of sex already lingering so heavily around their bodies and he pushes Perkz up with his free hand so the boy lays on top his chest, "let me take care of you."

God, does Perkz want that, he wants that so bad, so he pushes his knees into the bed by Jankos' sides, hiking his ass up just that much higher, giving Jankos free reign of his body, because yes, yes, yes please. He moves his mouth, eyes barely opening enough so he can focus on the older's face, lips swelling with bite marks and saliva, and whispers onto the shell of Jankos' ear,

"Fuck me good, Marcin."

Jankos, who loved Perkz wholeheartedly but loved debauching him that much more, doesn't need to be told that twice. He slips his finger in deeper, knuckles inside with a curl of the pad of his fingertips and it's amazing how Perkz unravels. A hushed sigh, a high pitched groan, everything feels heightened from the spontaneity.

"Where's the lube?" Jankos asks after sliding his finger out, positioning himself so he could look back towards the headboard, eyes prowling for the small bottle.

It takes Perkz to push himself forward to grab it with clumsy hands, already too eager to get this over with, and he hands it to Jankos quickly, muttering complaints about how slow the older was being and how much he would like for it go faster.

"Alright, alright," Jankos chuckles, uncapping the bottle and pouring a desirable about before spreading it evenly through his three fingers, "I like your impatience." he whispers softly, leaving a chaste kiss on Perkz' forehead in the process.

"Marcin, stop talking-oh. my. god."

The way Perkz' voice cracks makes it sound a little raw, hoarse, like kicking up rocks along the gravel and Jankos sears in it, swimming in all the noises that Perkz makes when he slides his finger back in. Hitching it so it's back in the same position as it was before-not quite touching the spots that has Perkz curling his toes, but almost there, and the clenching of muscle around his finger reminds him that his boyfriend is quite the taker, so he slides in his second.

"Come on, please," Perkz whines, pushing his hips back so the fingers get pushed in a little deeper, pain lasting for an amount of time that doesn't feel all that uncomfortable because he's as needy as it gets, "fuck me open, Marcin."

Jankos angles them, pushing them further, free hand on the back of Perkz' thigh to steady the boy while he rides on top of his fingers in an effort to help the friction. The finesse is lost, but it's downright fucking sexy, and they're both gliding against each other, way too overwhelmed and aroused to even care about the noises of the bed, the sound of lube spreading inside Perkz. And, then Perkz moves a shaking hand, grabbing onto Jankos' wrist with haste as he tries to grab onto the third finger, pushing his ass up just a little and then sinking down on all three digits with a,

"Oh my god, fuck me."

It's then that Jankos grows a little impatient, a loud groan vibrating in his chest when he feels the clench around his fingers and Perkz is sobbing, rocking his hips with a fervor that looks like friction finally meeting just the right way and the boy's eyes are half-lidded and heavy. Jankos grits his teeth, wrist aching just a little, cock that much more, because the slide of Perkz' hips forward and back has the tip grazing against plush ass-cheeks and it feels so good, so fucking good.

Perkz moves them from their original position, pushing his ass up so that Jankos' fingers are out of him before grabbing onto the bottle of lube and squirting the thick liquid over his palms. It's warm enough to be comfortable and he looks down at Jankos' cock, standing full and thick. Pink tip already beading precum across the girth and his mouth salivates at the sight.

"Shit," Jankos hisses when Perkz lays a slicked palm around him, the feeling of being touched after all this time making him dizzy enough to knock his head back against the pillows, "Luka, you're so fucking hot."

"Thank you. But, I'm more concerned about you fucking me, so please save the compliments for later." Perkz quips back, a smug smirk dancing along his lips when he reverts his attention back on Jankos.

Jankos drags his gaze from the boy's lips to the orange strands of hair parted in the middle of his forehead, knotted with sweat but, fuck, does Perkz still look gorgeous this way and he'd be lying if he said it didn't arouse him that much more. He grabs the bottle of lube through his dry gulp into his throat, massaging the liquid over the younger's perineum until it's slipping through, onto and between the cracks. It's fucking filthy, the way it rolls down and drops against his own stomach, but the way Perkz is already a fucked out mess hinders the thought of it being anything but gross.

"Marcin, move so you're sitting up against the headboard." Perkz shuffles his body, giving enough room for the change of position.

The boy straddles Jankos' hips again once they were both seated, chests only a few inches apart from grazing and Perkz moans, because this is seriously the best thing that has happened all week - Jankos looks at him with eyes of love and pure bliss, hands already gripping onto his hips firmly, wanting to bruise his olive skin through the lack of patience.

Then, Perkz moves, gliding his ass over Perkz' cock enough so that it's seated right in-between his cheeks, hands steadying over the older's shoulders.

"You like it like this?" Jankos says incredulously, pushing his head back so it's hitting the wooden headboard, but his eyes continue to focus on Perkz', "you want to fucking take it like this?"

Perkz groans with a nod, the wet thick spreading against him and stimulating his perineum just by doing this and it feels, smells and sounds so heady, knocking his senses into something that's a little more like being blinded by pleasure and he sees the white as it explodes across his eyelids. Everything is too much and they've barely done anything, but this is what he loved, what he craved because no one could fuck him better than Jankos.

He continues to slide, slippery trails of lube covering his ass every time his forward push connects his cock with Jankos' stomach; painting strings of white on the pale skin and the backwards glide trailing Jankos' tip right against his entrance-but not yet, this little ride was a little too good and the way he breaks underneath Jankos' stare has him moaning a little too loudly in their small bedroom.

"Luka," Jankos moans, bucking his knees so the pressure becomes more heavy, the younger seated so right on top of him, "Luka, baby, shit." he cracks another moan, taking a hand off of Perkz' hip to grab a hold of Perkz' cock, fisting it tightly enough for the boy to keen at the newfound sensation.

"Marcin, pump me," Perkz cries out, chest caving with erratic breaths every time he rolls his hips, "please."

Jankos places a hand on the small of Perkz' back before he slides his fist down and pumps with a slow, but firm pull. This flips a switch inside Perkz because now the boy is breathless, eyes falling shut and slowly opening again as soon as Jankos' hands quicken, he grinds faster in tune with Jankos' movements, mouth opening with with the upmost wonder dancing around the rims of his eyes.

"Marcin, Marcin," Perkz pushes out, licking his lips when his voice cracks; he stills his movements before taking the older's hands off his cock, "p-please let me ride you, fuck me please."

"Then, go at it, babe. Do it."

Perkz positions his knees, digging them into the bedsheets-and by now they're rough to the touch, bruised a fiery pink with splotches of red because of the position, but he doesn't give a fuck because now he's steadying, holding onto Jankos' cock with a held breath, placing it right at the tip of his entrance, and,

"Oh, fuck," Jankos mutters, tilting his head back when Perkz sinks slowly around his girth. He winces just slightly, eyebrows furrowed at how hot it suddenly feels, how his skin is already prickling with goosebumps.

The ring of muscle flexes, it's so hot, so fucking tight and Perkz is arching his back, chest colliding with Jankos' and it feels so right, so good, so nasty but the way the stretch makes him feel has his head in the clouds. He curls his toes when Jankos is seated so deep inside, already penetrating him up to the brim with precum and lube. It's mind bending; how he soars on cloud nine, how this-they feel connected together, Jankos' cock filling him up until it's almost brushing against his prostate.

"I love it when we're just like this," Perkz relaxes, adjusting around Jankos' fucking shape even after all the times they've done it, he still feels so goddamn full, "god, I love it when we fuck."

"I love it when you talk like this," Jankos replies back, smirking and pushing his head forward so he can bite against Perkz' jaw, "you little shit," he licks a lazy stripe up onto the younger's chin before taking his bottom lip into his teeth, worrying it harshly until Perkz is finally moving, "fuck, you feel amazing."

"Ah, I know, but it's you that makes it that way."

When Perkz is adjusted, Jankos doesn't have the time to catch his breath.

There's a roll of hips, a smack of skin against skin and Jankos' panting with every moan that escapes beautifully from the younger's lips. It's like he's dreaming again, his conscious mind feeling all the more overwhelmed every time Perkz slams his ass back down on Jankos' cock and slides it back up with a precision that looks so practiced and unrelenting. A flush of pink floods over Perkz' collarbones, Jankos tastes the heat; how Perkz looks right now is the complete opposite of what he usually is, soft with tousled hair but now he's smoky, dangerous and looks amazing with darkened eyes and hot breaths.

Jankos plants the soles of his feet flat against the mattress, suddenly bucking his hips up with brute force and it's then that Perkz breaks, a cracked scream that widens his eyes when the pleasure that once felt determined now grows into something a little more fervent.

"Ohmygod, right there, Marcin," Perkz chokes out, moving his hands onto the wall for better stability, he picks his hips up all the way, Jankos' cock sliding out of him just right with the tip still inside and then, "fuck me." and he slams his hips down so that Jankos is pressing right against his prostate.

"Shitshitshit." Jankos groans, thrusting his hips up so the collide of both their bodies is hard, Perkz clenching that much tighter around him until it's almost suffocating.

The way Perkz moves is erratic, transfixed on trying to get to his orgasm fast, because they're both too strung out for this to last much longer. He's babbling, begging for Jankos to touch him, push him over the edge-wanting to be pushed over the edge, wanting to be completely wrecked until he sees fireworks dancing in his vision.

And, then Jankos decides to touch him,

"Cum for me, Luka. Let go."

-gripping harshly but not enough to hurt, and it only takes one, two, three fast strokes until Perkz is a sobbing mess of moans, hands flying around Jankos' head and into the strands of hair-pulling, yanking, anything that will help him from feeling like he was about to pass out. His voice cracks right at the time of pleasure evading his vision, his thoughts, the coiling of his stomach erupting through his entire body until all he sees is white and he's cumming so fucking hard that he loses his breath.

"That was so hot," Jankos growls, fucking up once and twice, before he suddenly switches their position so that Perkz is falling fast towards the bed with his back landing against the bedsheets, making him bounce back up and down.

Jankos is thrusting quickly, his own orgasm brimming at the edges of his skin, heat coiling so fast against the back of his neck it has him sweating and it's too much - Perkz is overstimulated and he's screaming in pleasure because the new position has Jankos' cock slamming against his prostate every single time there's a roll of a hip inside and out.

"Fuck! Marcin, Marcin," Perkz sobs, begs, curling his back so the tops of his head is digging into the mattress, "I-can't, baby please cum."

"Shit," Jankos bottoms out, fucking into Perkz just two more times before his orgasm hits him with intense force, thick ropes that spread out of Perkz and onto the bedsheets, and a loud, slow moan escapes his lips before he's finally laying on top of Perkz; breathless-they're both breathless.

Perkz rocks his hips with little effort, slowing them when Jankos groans a protest from being too sensitive. His high is still flooding through his mind as well as Jankos' and they lay there for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats that then slow to the sound of even breathing.

"What the hell just happened." Jankos mutters with a laugh, eyes closing as the exhaustion hits him once again, his previous slumber awakening his languid limbs. "You literally woke me up to a blowjob."

"Don't complain. It's not like you didn't just have the best mind-blowing sex of your life just now." Perkz retorts back, grimacing at how sweaty their bodies feel against each other. "Marcin, get off me, you're so gross."

"I can say the same for you, fucker," Jankos scowls, pulling out of Perkz -to which Perkz hisses, because goddamn is his ass sore-and lays next to the younger with an arm pulled over his eyes as the sunlight breaks into their bedroom window, "what time is it?"

Perkz turns to look at the clock, eyes wandering lazily because now he just wants a fucking shower, "It's almost nine."

Jankos sighs because really - he could've had slept in today but he woke up around the same time he would've if he had to be at work. He turns his head so he's facing Perkz, eyes dragging over the boy's flesh, reddened from sex and damp from sweat and he pushes his finger out so it lands softly on on the boy's stomach. He presses the digit on the cum that lays there, bringing the white stained finger up to his lips and licking it off with a small hum.

"How do you feel about shower sex, Luka?"

Perkz snorts a response, "You're unbelievable," but there's no real irritation, a smile billowing at his lips as he looks back at the older, "I'm all game as long as you let me swallow you down, my love."


End file.
